


A troubled relationship

by WhiteShamanWyvern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Did you expected a Sancest?Lol, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Secret Relationship, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern
Summary: Despite everything, they're still together.





	A troubled relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Since the names "Epic" and "Cross" are overused, I decided to call them Dusk(X!MTT) and Sunrise(Epic!MTT) xD
> 
> Also, Epic!MTT is canonically a girl :^

"Dusk, you're here." the robot scientist said, closing the door of her house as soon as her monochromatic "like" entered the room.  
"You know, I thought you wouldn't arrive," she admitted with a little concern in her voice tone.  
Dusk said nothing but just looked at her, and then sat down on the bed near the window.  
The scientist approached him.  
"Are you ok?" she asked, sitting next to him, on his left.  
The robot did not answer.  
He kept his look low.  
The scientist put a hand on his shoulder.  
The serious look that usually she kept, began to turn into a sad look.  
"Is not that ... are you thinking that this is a bad idea ...?"  
Dusk looked up, crossing Sunrise's eyes.  
"Of course, have you ever thought about what would happen if he discovered everything? I will certainly be killed several times, not counting what he would do to you, it will be worse than what might happen to me. He can erase you from the existence."  
"He can't find us! Only the Chara of your universe knows about this thing."  
Sunrise took Dusk's semi-masked face and made sure he could watch her.  
"And I'm sure he will not tell him anything."  
The scientist started to have tears in her eyes.  
Dusk looked at her without saying anything, then took her hands off his face, and hugged her.  
She tried not to cry harder, but it was a difficult thing to do, but despite everything, she succeeded.  
She replaced the hug.  
"I-I-I missed you ..." she said, sobbing.  
"I missed you too ... darling."  
After a few seconds, Dusk looked at her.  
"Tears don't befit you."  
He put his hands on her cheecks and, with his thumbs, wiped away her tears.  
"Can you make me a nice smile?"  
The scientist first closed her eyes to calm down, then reopen them, smiling and holding the hand of her boyfriend that was resting on his left cheek-not covered by the raven tuft.  
"Much better. ♡"  
Dusk lowered the mask that covered his face, and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
"You're more cute when you smile.♡"  
Sunrise's face became hot, and it all came out of her cheeks that turned cherry-red.  
"But I am more." he added, smiling.  
Sunrise looked at him, badly.  
"Dusk."  
"Yes?"  
She wiped her glasses with a flap of her purple dressing coat- she couldn't wear her white coat all the time.  
"Can you kiss me again?"  
Dusk approached her and put her hands on her hips and then he closed his eyes.  
His lips touched something soft.  
When he opened his eyes, he understood everything.  
He was kissing the pillow of the bed.  
Sunrise had put it between her and him.  
The scientist removed the pillow.  
"Tricked" she teased, and laughed.  
Dusk looked at her, badly.  
Sunrise cherished his head.  
His face assumed a purple blush.  
Dusk closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the cuddles.  
Then the scientist approached him and kissed him by surprise.  
The robot opened his eyes in surprise.  
Sunrise hugged him on his hips.  
Dusk stood with his eyes open for a few seconds, and then close them and returned the kiss, hugging Sunrise by the shoulders.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds and then they went away.  
"Do you remember when I kissed you for the first time? You almost fall into the ground, "said Sunrise, remembering when Dusk had put his hands in his face when she kissed him, and giggled when she thought of the scene.  
Dusk thought for a moment.  
"It's been a month since then." added him.  
Sunrise put her forehead on that of Dusk.  
"Dusk ..."  
The scientist looked at her boyfriend.  
"I..."  
He looked at her with a questioning look.  
"I'm afraid of losing you."  
Dusk gave a pet on her cheek.  
"Nothing will happen."  
Sunrise touched the back of his hand.  
"Now that I think about it ... that old man is too stupid to understand that one of his creations has an extra-universal relationship"  
Sunrise listened to him, saying nothing.  
"His memory and his empathy are as efficient as the hair on his head."  
The scientist laughed after that sentence.  
"And then ... I still have legs," Dusk said, pointing to his legs with his free hand.  
Sunrise burst out laughing.  
Dusk looked at her, smiling.  
When Sunrise stopped laughing, he asked her a rather unusual question.  
"Darling, what would you say if I sleep with you tonight?"  
Sun blushed.  
"I don't know..."  
"If it's for the old man, don't worry."  
Dusk hugged her and pet her head.  
"Don't think about it."  
The scientist returned the hug.  
Then, after a few seconds, Dusk lay down on the bed, with Sunrise above him.  
She turned red.  
Dusk cuddle her and smiled.  
"I love you, Sunny."  
Sunrise's face became cherry-colored.  
After a few seconds, she rested her head on the recess of her boyfriend's neck.  
"I love you too, Dusky."


End file.
